The present invention relates to a textile including a main material layer including haptically detectable information. The information carrier is arranged as an embroidery including Braille dots applied to the main material layer.
In order to enable blind or visually impaired persons to distinguish textile goods, and clothing in particular, from each other concerning their color, size, designation or also washing capability or the like, it is known from DE 203 07 854 U1 to fix a protective sleeve to the inside of the garment in which a writing medium is inserted with information in Braille on the properties of the garment. The writing medium inserted into the protective sleeve consists of a plastic or a metal, or even of pressed, glued or woven natural fibres. It is also known from this DE '854 specification to emboss or punch the Braille into the writing medium or to also apply the same by coating of the writing medium with solidifying substances by gluing or soldering individual points or by stitching small pearls onto the writing medium.
It is disadvantageous in that such writing media introduced into protective sleeves can fall out of the protective sleeves or can be inserted into another garment after the removal from the protective sleeve, the nature of which does not correspond to the information contained on the writing medium. Furthermore, both the protective sleeve and also the writing medium or letters, which may consist of hard material, will impair the wearing comfort of the garment.
Embodiments of the present invention provide for a textile with haptically detectable information which is captively attached to the textile and does not impair the wearing comfort of the textile.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a textile including a main material layer and an information carrier including haptically detectable information. The information carrier is arranged as an embroidery including Braille dots applied to the main material layer. The embroidery includes a first ply if the Braille dots arranged as a star-shaped stitching that is stitched onto the main material layer and a second ply of the Braille dots is arranged as a first cover stitching ply covering the first ply and stitched onto one or both of the main material layer and the first ply.
In accordance with embodiments of the present disclosure, the information carrier of the textile is arranged as an embroidery of Braille dots that is applied to the main material layer of the textile. The embroidery has a multi-ply design and includes a first ply which is arranged as a star-shaped stitching that is stitched onto the main material layer, and a second ply that is arranged as a first cover stitching ply that covers the first ply and is stitched onto the main material layer and/or the first ply.
As a result of the Braille dots arranged on the textile as an embroidery, a unique and non-detachable textile, such as a garment or a cloth bag, is enabled, which, in the case of application to a textile arranged as a garment, can be carried pleasantly on the skin at the same time.
Reliable detection of the individual Braille dots is enabled by stacking several layers of embroideries.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are also discussed in the appended claims.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present disclosure, the second ply of the embroidery is covered by a further third cover stitching ply, wherein the second ply and the third ply are embroidered above one another in an interlaced manner.
In order to ensure reliable detectability of the embroidery of Braille dots even on pile fabric such as velvet and terry fabric or knitted fabrics such as knitwear, an embroidered lock-stitch area is provided, in accordance with an embodiment of the present disclosure, between the main material layer and the embroidery of Braille dots. This lock-stitch area includes a smooth surface, so that the Braille dots embroidered onto the lock-stitch area can be detected easily.
In accordance with a another embodiment of the present disclosure, a black print embroidery, which corresponds to the meaning of the embroidery in Braille dots, is stitched adjacent to the embroidery of Braille dots onto the main material layer. This is in order to provide that the information applied to the textile in Braille dots is also in readable form for visually impaired persons with residual visual acuity.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.